


Anything Could Happen

by yourpotato



Series: Wheelchair AU [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, it's cute, joshler - Freeform, tyler is in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Josh and Tyler meet. They play Mario Kart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> um..... here's more wheelchair ty. hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (yes the title is cheesy as hell im sorry)

Josh has seen the wheelchair kid around school many times, of course he has. He’s kind of hard to miss. He quietly rolls through the halls, avoiding eye contact. Driving gloves are always on his hands, black ones that stop at the knuckles. Sometimes a pretty blonde will walk with him. Josh assumes they’re an item. He asks one of his friends one day if they know the boy’s name. Joseph, they tell him.

Joseph has big, brown eyes, pink lips and tan skin. He’s cute, Josh thinks, but he never dwells on the subject. He has things to do.

Things like cramming for a boring geography exam. He’s currently ditching English so that he can make a valiant attempt at a C- on his test. Sitting alone at a big table in the library, he is desperately trying to get some of the information to stick.

The gentle sound of wheels rolling across the floor catches his attention, and he looks up, eyes darting around the room. He sees Joseph wheeling himself past the bookshelves slowly, searching for something. Josh tries not to stare, but the only other option he has is to get back to his work, which isn’t appealing at all. He watches as the brunette reaches up towards a shelf, stretching his arm out as far as he can. With a frown, Josh quietly stands from his seat, slowly walking over. He eyes the book Joseph wants, and takes it off the shelf.

“Here,” he says and holds it out for the boy to take.

“Thanks man,” Joseph nods and accepts the book, placing it in his lap.

“You ditching class too?” Josh asks, smirking, and he’s rewarded with a smile.

“Yeah, well. I’m obligated to show up for PE, but all I do is sit and watch. Gets kinda boring.”

The redhead lets out a chuckle. “I’m Josh,” he tells, offering his hand.

“Tyler,” Joseph smiles and shakes his hand firmly. Josh frowns for a second, realizing that he got the kid’s name wrong this whole time. It’s quickly washed away as Tyler quirks a brow. “How about you? Why’re you here?”

“I have a test in forty minutes that I haven’t studied for.”

“That’s not a very good idea,” the brunette narrows his eyes playfully. 

Josh grins and shakes his head. “Guess not,” he admits, gesturing towards his table. “I should… get back to work.”

“Mind if I sit with you?” Tyler bites his lip, clearly hesitant. Josh thinks it’s cute. “I won’t bother you, I promise. I’m just gonna read.”

“Sure.”

Turns out, attempting to study the names of England’s provinces is really difficult when there’s a cute boy sitting opposite you. Tyler reads in absolute silence, licking his finger from time to time when he turns to the next page. His cheeks are flushed ever so slightly, and his hair is a fluffy mess. Try as he might, Josh can’t keep his eyes on his notes.

“Why’re you staring at me?” Tyler asks after a while, not moving his gaze from his novel.

Josh quickly turns back to his work, pretending to write something down. The brunette’s eyes travel up to look at him; curiosity and a hint of self-consciousness is written on his face.

Before either boy can say another word, the bell goes off, ringing loudly through the empty school halls. Josh lets out a small sigh and shuts his book. “I gotta go,” he says as he shoves his stuff into his backpack. He smiles at his new friend. “It was nice meeting you, Tyler. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tyler nods, his lips curling up at the corners as he waves his gloved hand. 

With that, Josh hurries out of the library and towards his geography class, ready to spend the next hour thinking about the pretty boy in the wheelchair whilst failing his test. 

\--

“Oh, hey Tyler,” Josh greets as he spots the brunette by his locker. He walks over, leaning against the wall.

Tyler looks up with wide eyes, but seems to relax a little once he registers who is talking to him. “Hi,” he nods before going back to his scavenging.

Josh frowns and bites his lip thoughtfully. “What’re you lookin’ for down there?” He wonders.

“Books.”

“Right.”

The younger pulls out a French book and plops it onto his lap. He closes the locker with a sigh. “I saw you staring at me the other day.”

“I didn’t-”

“Yes, you did,” Tyler interrupts him and starts wheeling himself down the hall. Josh follows. “I’m used to people staring, but I thought maybe you weren’t like that. I’ve heard you’re a really nice guy.”

“I-I am!” Josh nods as he walks quickly to keep up. He considers grabbing onto the chair to get the boy to stop, but he figures that would be out of line. “I don’t understand what you’re on about.”

“You were staring like I have three heads. It’s just a chair, dude.”

“No, I was just-”

“Forget it,” He mumbles and speeds up, hoping to shake off the redhead.

“I think you’re cute, okay?” Josh blurts loudly. He quickly glances around, seeing the few students in the hall eyeing him. He swallows dryly and lowers his gaze. He’s glad he can’t see Tyler’s face. He is probably really grossed out about some guy crushing on him.

The brunette stops in his tracks, arms stilling on the wheels. The chair turns slowly, squeaking quietly. Confused eyes meet Josh’s.

“I shouldn’t have, uh, said that,” Josh flinches. “Sorry.”

Tyler is blushing. “No, I’m sorry. I tend to get defensive about…” he gestures to the chair, “this.”

The two boys stare at one another.

“Do you wanna, maybe… hang out? Sometime?” 

“Hang out?”

“Or something,” Josh shrugs nervously.

A pause.

“Okay.”

\--

Josh now finds himself at Tyler’s doorstep, anxiously fiddling with the strap of his backpack. The door swings open and reveals a blonde woman.

“Hi, how can I help you?” She asks with a kind smile.

“I’m here for Tyler?” He tells her, but it ends up sounding more like a question. Did he go to the wrong house? 

“Oh!” Her eyes widen and she steps back, making room for him to enter. “He didn’t tell me anyone was coming over.”

“Mom!” Tyler’s frustrated voice drifts through the hallway. “I said I’d get it.”

“A boy is here, honey,” she calls back with a grin on her face.

Tyler appears at the end of the hallway. “Hi Josh,” he waves shyly.

Josh waves back. “Hey,” he smiles and adjusts his backpack as he walks over.

“We’ll just… be in my room,” Tyler informs his mother.

“He’s cute,” she fake whispers with a wink, which makes both boys go red.

“Bye mom,” the brunette grumbles and rolls away towards his bedroom with Josh in tow.

He looks around the house, and notices everything is very open. It’s probably easier for Tyler to make his way around without any narrow doorways. He sees small ramps leading down to rooms like the kitchen and the living room.

“Sorry about her,” Tyler sighs as they enter his room.

“It’s fine,” Josh shrugs and lets his hand linger on the door handle. “Should I close it?”

“I don’t see why not,” the younger replies absentmindedly as he wheels over to his TV.

“Maybe your mom would want it open?”

Tyler turns to face him. “Why?”

“N-Nothing,” Josh stutters and shuts the door, face heating up. His eyes dart around the room. On the walls hang numerous band posters, many of whom Josh not only recognizes, but loves dearly. The bed is covered by black Star Wars sheets and on the pillow sits a small bear plushie.

“Make yourself at home,” Tyler gestures towards his bed.

Josh glances at the desk and notices there is no chair there, which makes sense. He settles onto the comfy duvet and sets his bag next to him. The room is pretty big, with lots of floor space. The bed stands in the corner with a TV next to it. On the nightstand in front of him lie notes, doodles and some books. He peeks at one of the papers with the title ‘Trees’. It has music notes scribbled alongside what Josh assumes are lyrics. 

“Wanna play Mario Kart?”

“I love Mario Kart,” Josh grins with a nod.

“Fair warning though, I’m pretty good on wheels,” Tyler smirks as he rolls over to the TV to plug in the Wii U. Josh stares at him for a moment before letting out a laugh. Tyler does too.

\--

“C’mon!” Josh groans and runs a hand through his hair after losing for the fifth time. “Can’t you let me win just once?”

“That’s not how it works, Josh,” Tyler shakes his head, an evil glint in his eye. “I warned you.”

The elder pouts and leans a bit to his side so he can bump their shoulders together. “Please? For me?”

“Nope.”

“But I’m so cute,” Josh teases, bringing up the mother’s words from earlier. 

Tyler smiles shyly, a blush rising on his cheeks.

He is so, so pretty, and Josh can’t help himself as he moves forward and gently presses their lips together. The boy’s lips taste heavenly of strawberry chapstick. They’re soft and warm and- they aren’t kissing him back.

He pulls back abruptly, heart dropping and panic rising in his chest. Tyler’s eyes are wide as dinner plates. ”I’m sorry.”

The brunette clears his throat and shakes his head. ”N-No. I’m sorry,” he breathes. ”I didn’t expect that.”

”Fuck,” Josh sighs and runs a hand over his face. ”I shouldn’t have-”

”Try again.”

”What?”

”I’ll kiss back this time,” Tyler chuckles awkwardly.

Josh sucks in a sharp breath before slowly leaning in again. He glances up into Tyler’s eyes, as if to ask for permission, which makes the boy nod slightly. With that, he kisses him once more, cupping his cheek carefully.

He has kissed boys before, at parties. It never felt like this. He’s never done it sober. It’s nicer this way. 

Tyler tilts his head slightly, asking to deepen the kiss, but Josh pulls back with a coy smile. ”Glad we shut the door,” he jokes quietly as he brushes his thumb over the younger’s cheekbone. 

”Me too.”


End file.
